Austin & Ally: The Teen Witch
by writergal2013
Summary: "I don't know how I can tell you this but...immawiich" I quickly said. "Ally, you're not a female dog!" Trish yelled. "No, Trish! Not with a "b". With a "w". The truth is...I'm a witch. A teen witch." AUSSLY! Read it. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is also another story I'm writing, next to Different Sides. I thought about this idea, because it basically hasn't been a fic on the website yet, so why not? :)**

Have you ever met a girl in the halls at your school, but she's looks to nerdy or too weird? Well, take a rick and talk to them. You never know, ten years from now they could be a famous singer or actor. Don't let your eyes fool you. Just saying. And why is a little square like me telling you to follow this advice? Because one day, you're normal and the next day everything can change. This is my story. The regular fifteen year old Allyson Dawson whose life ended up really unnatural. Something so supernatural that I only thought was unreal and only existed in movies. But hey, anything is possible.

I stood in the back of my class sitting next to my best friend, Trish. She was my only friend I've probably ever made. I'm not the usual geek that wears glasses or has no eye for fashion.

I love fashion, but I just don't like wearing my designs. They're cute on other people, just not on me.

"Ally, will you please stand up and recite the alphabet in Spanish?" The teacher asked and everyone looked at me.

I was so afraid of being infront of a crowd. Any crowd at that. I mean, my crush and so many judgemental people were there.

I stood up slowly and walked towards the front of the class and stared at everyone. I saw Trish giving me thumbs up telling me that I was doing great, but I knew I wasn't. I just stared and whispered really lightly.

"...Ah...Beh...Ceh.." I said and looked down again.

"...Are you allright, Ms. Dawson?" The teacher asked me.

I slowly shook my head no and ran out of the classroom. People laughed at me and Trish followed. God, sometimes I wish I didn't have the worst stagefright ever. I ran into the bathroom and hurrled like I never did before. Trish ran in behind me and held my hair back.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Trish asked me.

"No, I'm not." I said slowly breathing still eyeing the toilet.

"It'll get better, I promise." She said.

"When is it ever going to get better for me? I'm a laughing stock and Austin probably thinks I'm the biggest loser ever." I said.

"No, the biggest losers are fat. You're practically a chicken bone." Trish said.

I laughed a little knowing she was technically laughing.

"Listen, Alls, Austin Moon's gonna break up with that bim-boe Cassidy sooner or later." She said.

"The time they break up is the time we graduate plus a kizzilion years later. I wish it was like the movies where the popular guy would just notice the unpopular girl and they'd live happily ever after, you know?" I said.

"Okay, you've officially watched to many romantic comedies." Trish said.

"Dare to dream?" I asked.

Trish laughed and handed me some mouth wash as I walked up to the sink.

"Hey, Ally did you finish that book yet?" Trish asked.

"No, what book?" I asked gargiling.

"The one about the teen witch in the medival times. She gains powers and then meets a prince, and blah-blah-blah." Trish said.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even start the book yet, Trish. I'll start as soon as I get home though, I promise." I said spitting out the last of the mouth was and made a gag face.

"What's with the face?" Trish asked.

"Mouth wash is very spicy." I said and we both laughed.

Trish and I both walked out and back into the hallway when I accidently bumped into Austin Moon and knocked my books down. He looked at me and we both dropped onto the ground for our things.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Austin said.

He helped me pick up my books and we both stood back up.

"Ally, right?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Cool." He smiled and walked away.

Trish looked at me knowing I was about to lose it.

"Ally, don't get to excited. He just said -

"Cool! He said my name was _cool!_" I whisper-screamed and jumped into the air.

"That's exactly what I told you not to do. Don't forget, he still has a girlfriend." Trish said and sighed.

"I know. But that just gave me a little more hope." I said.

"Whatever, Alls." She said.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Trish." I said and waved riding back home on my bike.

"Honey, I'm so glad that you're here." My mom said as I walked in.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Rough day at school?" She asked me.

"Isn't it always?" I asked.

"For you? Yes." She said laughing.

I got a little annoyed of my mother and ran upstairs to my room and closed the door, and pulled out the book out of my backpack.

I looked at the page and started to read.

"How can you be yourself, when no one thinks you can? It's the true magic within you that starts more power. This will happen on your sixteenth birthday." The book read.

The picture was a girl that looked about my age, and she did look a lot like me. It was a painting of a girl that was looking at herself in the mirror with her hand over her cheek in shock, I guess. I mean that girl in the painting looked _a lot_ like me. The same cheeks, hair color, smile, and everything. But of course, I knew that it was sort of impossible that that could be anyone related to me could be a witch like the girl in the book.

I laughed at this piece of junk and threw it on the floor next to my bed and got ready for bed. After I had on my night clothes, I went straight for my bed and turned off the lights. I kept shaking and turning and I kept hearing a voice.

_The magic will come, Ally. _

_The magic will come on your sixteenth birthday._

_Some strange things will start to happen, but you must trust me._

_Trust me. Trust me. You have to trust me._

That's when I opened my eyes and turned on my light, and somehow the book that I threw was right next to me. Unharmed and looked brand new like I've never opened it. I thought I maybe had a bad dream because the lady's voice stopped and I didn't hear it anymore. I don't know what it was but it wasn't a coincidence. I stayed up all night looking around me making sure that I didn't hear anything else. I couldn't wait until morning.

**First chapter done! Thanks for reading my new story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! I'm glad more different audiences are liking the story! Let's keep it coming, guys! :)**

"I'm serious, Trish! The book just appeared right into my bed like nothing happened! It totally freaked me out!" I said walking down the hall with her.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream or something. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Trish said.

I knew what she said could be true, but it also couldn't be. I could be just going insane before my very eyes, and don't even know it. I wish someone would just listen toy ou all the time no matter whether your right or not.

"Time to go to art class." Trish said.

I was always kind of excited because I loved to be in the same class with Austin, and this time Cassidy nor her friends were in that class, and that's just the way I liked it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, who knows the blue period is?" The art teacher asked.

I knew the answer, but absolutely no one in the class did, so I didn't even bother raising my hand.

"Pablo Piccaso! Anyone...oh, gosh what's with kids today? All you care about is your iBones, and Muzakk." The teacher said.

"Umm..Ms. Roberts, it's pronounced iPhones, and music." Trish said.

"Oh, whatever. Just paint something blue." The teacher said and walked out of the classroom.

"Wow, I wish that'd we'd have a new teacher." I whisper.

Suddenly, I saw the principal come in and started to speak to the class.

"Attention, students. Ms. Roberts won't be with us anymore. She just quit and we will have a new teacher soon. That is all." The principal said and walked out.

"Was that a coincidence to you?" I asked Trish.

"Okay, it's rather unlikely, but that could happen anytime." Trish said.

"Oh, whatever." I said.

I chewed on my hair and stared at Austin and what he was painting, until he looked back at me.

_Please come talk to me, please come talk to me. Please._

Austin suddenly came walking up towards me. One hand slowly touching his hair, and his smile was coming my way.

"Hey, Ally. Are you going to use that paint?" He asked me.

"Oh. Um...no, here you go." I said and handed him the paint smiling.

"Thanks." He said and walked away.

I turned around and threw my head back on the table.

"That went well." Trish said.

"I looked so stupid." I said.

"At least you got words out of your mouth." Trish said.

"This isn't just a coincidence anymore, Trish." I said.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Chiz just got real." She said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Maybe you should go see a psychic or something." Trish said.

"I've gotta go. I need to know what's going on." I said and grabbd my things.

I only knew one psychic in all of Miami, and that was some shop called "Fortune's Crystal." I've never been there, but I heard that there was some guy that came in and never came out. It was worth a try.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I walked in I saw a big curtain I went through. The place was very small, but I kept walking. That's when I saw a lady that looked like the owner because she was dressed as a psychic, at least that's what they usually look like.

"Oh my goodness, you've come!" The lady said and hugged me. The lady was very small but looked way older than me.

"Who are you, and why did you just hug me?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please sit down." She said and I took a seat at her round table with her infront of me.

"My name is Madame Melone." She said.

"Hi, I'm -

"You're Ally. Allyson Marie Dawson." She said and smiled.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, I'm a psychic. Plus, I know your ancestors. Oh, how they looked so much like you." Madame said.

"You knew all of my grandmothers? How?" I asked.

"I know this may be a shock to you, but your a descendant of Salem and Sabrina. So you come from a long line of witchcraft." She said.

I couldn't believe this! This lady might be crazy or something. How could I even have the possibility of being a witch? My mom or dad didn't tell me anything about this!

"How is this even possible? So I'm realted to Salem and Sabrina? It thought that was just a cartoon!" I said.

"No! Curse the one who made that stereo-typed TV Show." She said stomping her feet.

"Listen, lady. Your crazy, there's no way that that could even happen to someone like me. There's just no way! See ya!" I yelled and walked towards the door.

"Wait! I know you have trouble at school. People treat you like a child. Don't they?" She said.

I turned around and walked towards her.

"Yeah. They do." I said with my head down.

"Don't worry, Ally. You were blessed with a gift that no other sixteen-year-old has. You just turned sixteen, am I right?" She asked.

"Yes. Then after that, all of these weird things happened. Whenever I think of something, it happens. I don't know how or why it's happening. Can you tell me anything?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, I can tell you everything. Here's a starter spellbook. All of your answers should be in there. But if you really have one that need to be answered now, I'm free." She said.

"How do I do a spell?" I asked.

She smiled and gestered me towards her other table. She moved her crystal ball and put some powder in my hand.

"Okay now say "Royooo Hala Korrrrama!" She said.

"Royoo Hala Korrrrama!" I yelled and threw the dust on the table.

Suddenly, smoke came and it turned into a twenty dollar bill!

"Wow!" I yelled laughing.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She said.

"I just can't believe it! Wait a minute- how come my mom doesn't have any powers?" I asked.

"Well, your family has been passed down for only the people who need it. Your mother was the prom queen, class president -

"Yeah. I get it. So...with this book...I can do basically any power?" I asked.

"Why, yes you can. But don't take it for granted. I must warn every witch about it." Madame said.

"Okay, thank you so much for the information. I have to go. Bye!" I said.

I grabbed my jacket and the book and left the store. I didn't know it, but after this day, everything was going to change for me. I was going to live out all of my dreams. All of my desires I wish I had. I wasn't going to take advantage of it, but I was going to read this spell book all day.

**Favorite, Follow, and Favorite and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

"Mepowe Leovoo Xeloogia!" I shouted and tapped the book.

I then saw the sky quickly change and turn into pouring rain. I got out of bed, and ran outside with my bare feet. I smiled and laughed and threw my hands in the air and twirled around a thousand times. I said the magic words over, and the sky went back into a regular sunny day. I don't know what people thought about in this willy-nilly weather, but I hope nobody questioned it. I took a seat on the porch in my PJ's with the book in my hand.

"Ally, why are out out here?" Trish asked walking towards me in her PJ's too.

"Trish, what are you doing out here? It's six in the morning. There aren't your hours." I said hiding the book behind me.

"I know. My mom and dad told me to get the mail. Plus, I saw you out here, and I walked across the street." Trish said.

"Yeah, you even have on your bunny slippers and your eye mask. How did you walk across the street with a blindfold on?" I asked.

"Long story. Let's just say that that lizard guy in the commercial really speaks the truth." Trish said.

I laughed. Trish was such a charcter. In my mind I was thinking whether I should tell her about my power, and about my book. My mind was telling me to tell me to do it now, but my voice was tell me no. So, I decided to tell Trish another time.

"Well we should start getting ready, Trish. School starts at seven. Bye!" I said and ran upstairs and into my house. I left Trish there with a questionable look on her face, but knowing her she'd probably go back home and forget that she even had to get the mail.

"Hey, Alls why are you up?" My little sister asked.

"None of your business. Go back to bed." I said.

"I'm gonna tell mom and dad!" She said poking her tongue at me.

My little sister is named Miranda. She's a really big pain, and gets on my nerves to the core. She's always been a snitch since day one. I was hoping that it was just a faze. I was wrong.

"Then I'm going to tell dad that you kissed a boy already!" I said.

After that, Miranda stood there still at the bottom of the steps, about to go back to her room downstairs. I closed the door behind me and breathed of relief. I went back to my bed and layed back down. My eyes were really baggy from the lack of sleep, and doing spells all night. I closed my eyes and hid the spell book under my pillow.

_Sleep at last._

"RING, RING! RISE AND SHINE! THIS IS TOMMY TAYLOR IN THE MORNING...

The radio yelled in my ear. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that it was seven o'clock. I only slept for an hour. The sun was shining, and as usual, it was a really busy day at home. My mom should be downstairs making breakfast, dad should be in his regular seat reading his paper and doing his crossword puzzle. Miranda should be coloring getting ready for fourth grade again. I put on a polka dot blue and white shirt, a long dark blue skirt, and black converse shoes, and decided to wear my hair down. I then looked into the mirror, and put on my special necklace that my great grandmother gave me when I was about two years old, before she died. I knew I didn't look like Cassidy or her friends, but I liked my own style.

"Ally, time to go to school!" My mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and put my spellbook in my backpack and went downstairs.

I ran downstairs with my backpack and kissed my mom and dad, grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door.

I put my backpack, and rode my skateboard to find Trish. She found herself next to me with her bike and we rode to school together like we usually do.

"Hey, Ally we had some really strange weather last night. I heard one second we had a thunderstorm, then hail, now it's clear as day. Weird right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah...weird." I said.

"You hair is down, Alls. It's never down. Who are you trying to impress?" She asked.

"No one Trish..." I said.

"Look who's trying to impress Austin." Trish said giggling.

"Shut up." I said.

"Okay, fine. Hey, there he is..alone. You should go talk to him." Trish said while locking up her bike.

"Yeah, I know it's a little unlike me, but I'll go for it. I have a feeling we'll make more than just small talk." I said.

"Good luck." Trish said.

"I won't need it." I whispered so she wouldn't need me.

I took a breath and walked towards the handsome blone.

"Hey Austin." I said.

"Oh, hey, Ally. What's up?" Austin asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you needed a study partner this weekend?" I asked.

"Umm...yeah, sure. That'd be great." He said.

"I don't want you to be out too late. You have Cassidy worrying about you." I said and we both laughed.

"Yeah...um, we're not going out anymore. She was a little too bossy, then I wondered why I was even with her in the first place? So..yeah." He said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry things didn't work out. I'm sure you'll find someone. And be at my house tomorrow at seven?" I asked.

"Sure thing, study buddy." Austin said smiling and laughing with me.

We both walked away and Austin grabbed my arm.

"Hey Ally...thanks." He said and smiled.

"No problem." I said.

I quickly walked away and squealed like crazy! I have never had the confidence to talk to Austin. Ever! That is until I got that book...and those powers.

I walked to class with my head down smiling, and I bumped into some lady.

"Oh, exuse me, ma'am." I said then looked up.

"Madame, what are you doing here in my school?" I asked.

"I just came to check up on you, sweetheart. I saw you talking to that handsome young man. And the weather has been crazy today. Anything you wanna say?" She asked.

"Nope. Just that I loved the book you gave me." I said.

"I'm sure you do, Ally. Have you finished your class book yet?" She asked.

"Oh no! That was due today! I totally forgot!" I said.

"The story is based on you and your ancestors, Ally. So the events that happen in the story will happen to you." She said.

"Well, what does that mean?" I asked.

"You have been warned." She said and walked away.

I didn't bother chasing her down because I didn't actually think that anything really bad could happen. I mean, could it?

**Luv ya, readers! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is for Valentine's Day! Enjoy! :)**

"Ally, what's good with the hip stuff, yo?" My dad asked.

"Umm..what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know. The scoop? The chiz? The stuff you kids keep on the DL?" He asked.

"Maxwell Ugene Dawson! Why are you talking that way?" My mom asked handing me a cup of orange juice.

It was morning, and I finally made it to breakfast in time. Miranda made a face, and just had to jump in the conversation.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mommy!" She said while handing the a card, smiling with her two front teeth missing. I hate that shr was cute. It was one thing she always used against me.

"Oh, why thank you, sweetheart! Ally, what did you get me?" My mom asked.

"The oportunity to be a mother in the first place. When you really think about it, that's the biggest present I can get you, right?" I asked smiling trying to look convincing.

Then I suddenly remembered my power. My gift. My specialties. I concentrated on two things that I knew my mother loved, and then I reached my right hand from under the table so no one noticed my magic.

"Here's your real gift, mom." I said.

I handed her a whole set of red roses and a big box of chocolates.

"Oh, Ally, these are delightful! Happy Valentine's Day!" My mom said smiling.

"Don't remind me." I said playing with my eggs with my fork.

"Cheer up, kiddo. You don't need to find love now. Take all the time you need. Please?" My dad said.

"Yeah, well I gotta go, guys! See you later!" I said and kissed my mom and dad, and give my little sis a noogie on the head, and went out of the door.

XxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxx XxXxXxxXxX

"Hey, Trish! What's up?" I asked walking towrds her in class.

"This is the worst day ever. I hate Valentine's Day! How am I supposed to just watch all of these lovebirds, while I'm the lonely bird singing in the trees hoping that someone'll find me." Trish said.

"If you really can't handle Valentine's Day, then just imagine it of how you thought about it when you were three years old." I said.

Trish opened her locker.

"That's crazy! When I was three, I didn't even know that Valentine's Day was- oh...I see. It's gonna be hard. But I'll try." She said.

"Good girl." I said and noogied her big curly hair.

I walked away, and as soon as I walked away I bumped into someone and we both bumped onto the hallway with our book flying everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." I say then look up to see Austin.

"It's fine." Austin said.

"You don't look fine. Your head is bleeding. Let's take you to the nurse." I said.

"It's okay, Ally. Really." Austin said still touching the back of his head.

"Fine. But let's go just to be sure." I said and we both walked to the nurse.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxx

"Just a little blood. Might be a minor condition, though." The nurse said while looking at the back of his head.

I stood in a chair next to Austin and the nurse observing, too.

"Keep the ice on your head, and you should be fine." The nurse said and walked out.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"It's alright, Ally. You didn't mean to accidently make my head bleed." Austin said.

"Then why do I still feel so bad?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because you're a generally nice person." He said smiling. His smile was so perfect.

"True that." I said.

"Well I guess I should get to class, then buy those tickets for the Valentine's dance today." He said standing up.

"Wait a sec. What Valentine's dance?" I asked.

"The one...that's today. I'm taking Cassidy. We're back together again." He said trying to fake a smile.

I knew he wasn't happy he'd never be hapy going with Cassidy. He just doesn't beong with her. He belongs with someone else.

"Oh..that's great. I'm bringing a date, too." I said.

"That's awesome! So I'll see you at the dance, then. Be sure to save me a dance." He winked and walked away.

"Oh, isn't he a charmer!" Someone said behind me.

"Madame Melone what are you doing here again?" I asked.

"I'm just visiting. Did you read the book yet?" She asked.

"No, but I'll get to that soon." I said.

"You better." She said and walked away.

"Wait why does it matter -" I asked and she disappeared from behind me.

Time for Language class. One of my worst classes ever. The teacher practically hates me. He calls me out all the time for any little thing.

"Alright class who can tell me a famous poet?" Mr. Roberts asked.

The whole class was silent and on one raised their hands.

"Ally! What's the answer?" He asked.

"Umm...I don't know, Mr. Roberts." I said.

"Of course you don't." The class chuckled.

"Maybe I should just read some of your essays?" He said.

Mr. Roberts looked through our turned-in notebook papers and then he looked at mine and smiled.

"I just had the best dream ever to the best guy ever. Austin Moon! We were at the movies and we practically made out through the whole movie. The best part was when he carried me out of the movies and into his car. My whole body was covered with kisses of Austin Moon. The sexiest guys ever, and he was all mine. Cassidy the wicked witch dies under a house, and I lived happily ever after with him. Who knows? Maybe we'll do more than kissing next time!" Mr. Roberts said.

The whole class busted out laughing, and I sunked down under my seat from embarrassment. Austin looked around and look kind of sheepish. A couple of guys patted his back. I officially hated Mr. Roberts. I couldn't believe the teacher actually did that. I couldn't wait to get out of that classroom. I looked around, and outside I saw Madame Melone sad just as I was and she disappeared quickly.

It's like even with these powers, I still have my annoying pest of a sister, the worst teacher ever, a guy that'll never like me back, horrible clothes, and much more. Something had to be done. I mean, what would you do if you had the gift that I did?


	5. Chapter 5

**I deeply apologize about not updating in so long! I haven't been on the computer due to teacher trouble. The worst man that has been holding me back from writing...has a ponytail. No, seriously, **_**he **_**does. This one's dedicated to my teacher :)**

Trish, I have to tell you something. I don't know how you'd take it, but I hope we're still friends, okay? I'm...a- witch." I said about to open my eyes still looking at my reflection. I was practicing on how I should tell Trish about my powers - officially.

"Allyson! You're going to be late for the bus today!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Alright, mom! I'm coming!" I shouted. I looked one last time at myself in the mirror. I quickly grabbed my backpack, and my book and headed downstairs.

"What's wrong, Ally? You don't have your boyfriend anymore?" My little sister said.

I stopped and turned back to her.

"What's wrong, Miranda? Sad 'cause I topped your Valentine's gift? There's always next year, kiddo." I said and messed up her hair as I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the house.

As I walked out, I saw that the bus was about to leave, and Trish was on it, quickly telling the bus driver to stop, but she didn't. I practically ran 60 miles an hour just to catch up to that yellow thing, when I started running out of breath. I started running into the woods after the bus, with the whole class in the bus laughing at me while I fell and hit the ground. I quickly got up and adjusted my backpack, and pointed at the bus and thought of a spell.

"_Rammbboo Await!" _I shouted.

The bus quickly stopped, like it was forced to. I started runnning again quickly catching up to the bus and the bus driver slowly oopened the doors and eyes me the whole time. The whole bus was completely silent. They had no idea what just happened. I quickly walked to the closest seat next to me and had a small smile and sat down. The bus started back over again, and slowly took off. As I was being quiet, as usual, someone just had to sit down next to me.

"Hello, Ally Dawson! How's my girl today?" Frankie Peerson asked.

"Umm..I'm fine, Frankie. Thanks." I said awkwardly.

Frankie Peerson was a "friend" that I've had since first grade. He followed me about everywhere. He's a really nerdy guy- way more than me most of the time. He has crazy curly blonde hair, big black glasses, and a pair of suspenders everyday. He doesn't have much friends and neither do I, so I take what I can get.

"What'cha readin', mi' lady?" He said.

"Umm..nothing, Frankie. Just a book for an assignment. It's called The Witch's Arcanum. Have you heard of it?" I asked.

"Well, of course! You want to know a little about it, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yes. What's it about?" I asked.

"Well, it's about a girl named Competence, she's sixteen years old, and she finds out she has powers, but she doesn't listen to a warning, and she ends up dying." He said.

"She what?" I exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. Like the stupid teens always do. They avoid the warning and she doesn't face it in time. That's all I know. Sorry, babe." He said about to wrap his arm around me, but I quickly wrapped it right back around himself.

"Well, look at the time, Frankie! Gotta go." I said and got off the bus and into the school.

"Ally!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw Trish. The bus was so crowded, I could barely even see her anymore.

"Why were you sitting with Spanky Frankie?" She asked.

"Oh, Trish, you know that that's just a mean name that kids made up for him years ago." I said.

"Well fine then. Are you going to go to the dance, at least?" She asked.

"Yeah, for sure. When is it?" I asked.

"Five days!" She yelled.

"Right! I really want that dance with Austin." I said smiling.

"I'm sure you do, kid. But listen, you have to make a plan." She said.

"A plan for what?" I asked.

"To get Austin! You know the hero always gets the guy, right?" She said.

"Trish, I don't need a plan. I just have to be myself." I said.

"Yeah, yeah! C'mon, let's go to class." Trish said.

Trish walked right beside me, when my second least favorite teacher walks towards me and holts me.

"Hello, Ms. Dawson! Are you ready for the dance?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Haul. You need me for something?" I asked.

"Yes! It seems that you have an F in Social Studies. I'm sorry, but if you don't have enough credits in this class, then you can't go to the dance nor any other school activity. I've already informed your parents about your grade. I'm sorry Ms. Dawson. Maybe next time." He said smiling.

"But that's not fair!" I yelled.

"Oh, but it is. You don't do the work, you don't get the grade." He said and walked away.

"Grrr!" I rumbled.

I quickly took my book out and said a spell.

"_Kaaahh Leeee Yammbo!" _I shouted.

Mr. Haul's pants suddenly fell off and he went tumbling down a hill, screaming in shock. The whole school saw and bursted out laughing. Even I got a little chuckle out of that.

"Who did this this instant?!" He screamed as he was trying to pull his pants back up.

"_The power of magic._" I said and blew on my finger.

I picked up my backpack and went into the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Hope you guys are still reading my stories. I thought my fans disappeared on me. I'll update more, I promise! :)**

"What the hell happened out there?" Trish asked.

"No idea. Mr. Haul's pants just flew down. I guess it was just a little too windy outside." I said.

"Right. Ally, is there something you want to talk about?" Trish asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"I just...I don't know. Forget I said anything, okay?" Trish asked.

I nodded my head and sighed in relief.

"_You've got to tell her eventually. She's your friend. Your best friend._" My mind kept telling me.

I knew that I couldn't tell her now, but I'd tell her eventually.

"Ally! Hey! What's up?" A voice behind me said.

"Please don't be Frankie, please don't be Frankie." I said to myself.

I suddenly felt an arm go around me and I looked to the right to see Austin. _Thank goodness._

"Hey, Austin. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. We should totally do something this Saturday. You free?" He asked.

"Umm..yeah! I - I mean, I'll totally have to check my schedule and squeeze you in." I said.

"Right. Well can I have your number so I can text you the deets?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said and took his phone and put my number in his phone.

"Thanks. Well, bye!" Austin waved and walked away.

"_I love you_." I whispered.

"You say something?" Austin turned around and asked.

"Um...no, no." I said. This time I followed him til he got around the school hall to squeal like a six year old. Yeah, I felt awkward, but I was proud.

"Hey what'cha so happy about, mi' lady?" Frankie said from behind me.

I quickly turned around knowing, that my luck slowly faded when Frankie came around.

"Oh, nothing, Frankie. I just have a little date this weekend." I said.

"Oh, finally you said yes! When's our date, mi' lady?" He asked.

"Umm...a quarter after." I said and started walking away.

"A quarter after what, mi' dear?" He asked.

"Never." I whispered and walked faster.

When I got home after school, I did some serious research on what madame was talking about. So, I checked a special website that talked about witchcraft in the past.

"The Story Of Competence" was the first thing that I typed in.

There were stories that popped up that fit my life perfectly. Had a little sister, lack of friends, and an unwanted lover. I clicked the best one I could find, and what she said was true. I only had three days left until I died.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind my bed that I was laying on and already knew who it was.

"Madame Melone! I'm so happy to see you!" I said.

"You too, dear." She said.

"Tell me how Competence dies?" I asked.

"Well...when the clock striked twelve, she went into a deep sleep, and never woke up." Melone said.

"Oh. That's not good. I mean..why?" I asked.

"Competence was a sweet young girl. In fact, she was just like you. But she never payed attention to the signs that were warning her to do something or bad things will happen." She said.

"Madame Melone...I just want to know how to stop the curse. I don't want to die. Plus, I have a date with the hottest guy in school in three days." I said.

Madame Melone laughed.

"Oh, your going through a new stage. Your now against boy-phobia, and have gone boy-crazy!" She said.

"Can you take this seriously, please, Melone? I don't want to die. I have so much to look forward to. How do I break the curse?" I asked.

She took a sigh, and started to speak.

"Okay, well you'll need a sample of boy's hair, frogs feet, and you'll have to break your greatest enemy." She said.

"Wait you mean...I have to kill Mr. Haul?" I asked.

"You have to do all of the steps to spair your life, Allyson. Do you think you can do it?" She asked.

I put my head down, looking at the floor, and feeling bad of what I had to do.

"Yes. I can do it." I said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A couple of hours later, I knocked on Trish's door, worrying about what her reaction might be. _When if she thinks I'm weird and she'll never be my friend again_? I thought. I just had to face my fear and knock on her door. I took a deep breath, and knocked four times. I heard footsteps walking towards the door, and tried to turn around to leave, but I was too late.

"Hey, Ally! What's up?" Trish smiled and walked down the steps towards me.

"Oh, nothing much. You got a new job?" I asked.

"Yeah, I work at Wanda's Wizardry Shop now." She said.

"Oh. Well...um..there's something that I've got to tell you." I said.

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

"I - I...um..awwwchh." I mumbled.

"A what? Ally, your a lot of things, but never a female dog!" Trish said.

"Trish! Not with a "b"! With a "w"." I said.

It took Trish a while to comprehend what I was trying to say.

"I'm a witch, Trish. I have powers. I can do things with my mind." I said.

Trish just stood there and looked real hard at me, like she was puzzled of what to say.

"You mean like that Sabrina chick?" She asked.

"Sort of." I said.

"Can you prove it?" Trish asked.

I then took my wand out out my boot, and showed it to her, and wiggled it.

"What'd you just do?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said.

A crazy van came driving from somewhere else, to our street, with Justin Bieber inside. He came out, and kissed Trish on the cheek, and went right back into his van and drove away.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

"Anybody could've done that." Trish said.

"Trish!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright. I believe you. I -just...how?" She asked.

"Runs in my family, I guess." I said.

She nodded still looking a little confused.

"But here's the bad news. There's a curse in my family, and...I might die in three days because of it." I said.

"What? Well, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Something I'm not proud of." I said.

**Thanks for reading! Luv my readers! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Do you ever wonder how things can be so great in the beginning, then it just turns out horrible in the end? Well, that's how I always feel, generally. And these powers I got didn't help the case. I know what I did to Mr. Haul was wrong, even though he's did a million other things to me. But Mr. Roberts was my target. I just had to get a clear shot at him with my hand, then bam he'd be dead in a second. Everytime I thought about my plan, I kept asking myself, do I really want to do this? I mean, I could die like my past ancestor did, or kill my enemy.

"Ally! Ally, wake up, stupid! Your going to be late for school!" Miranda shouted.

"Okay, okay. Give me ten minutes." I said talking through my pillow in my face.

"Mom and dad aren't here, and you have to walk me to school! Get up now, you idiot!" She yelled.

"You know for a little kid, your a huge brat!" I yelled.

"So what? At least I have a boyfriend, unlike you!" She yelled with her hand touching my spellbook.

I quickly got up from my hand and snatched the book from her hand.

"What did you do with this book?" I asked.

"I read it, of course. What are those weird words in there?" She asked.

"Nunya." I said.

"Nunya what?" She asked.

"Nunya business!"I yelled, and pushed her out of my room.

When I finally took Miranda to school, I could finally go to mine. But his time, I decided to use a little more of my powers to make me really popular. I wore the hottest things out before anyone could find them, and all of the kids stared.

"Hey, Ally! Love the purse! Totally cool!" A girl said.

"Thanks." I said back.

Just then Trish finally found me, and pulled me to one of the lockers.

"What are you wearing? I've never seen you wear a skirt like that before! Where'd you get it?" Trish asked.

"Oh, you know...here, there, everywhere." I said.

"Right...and I'm guessing your powers had something to do with this sudden popularity, huh?" Trish asked.

"...yes. Now, I know that I have to kill somebody and whatever, but I already asked if we could move our date to today." I said.

"Yay! I'm glad this "date" is more important than your existence." She said sarcastically.

"Look...I only have two days, I know. But I want to make the most of it. I want to at least have good moments I'll remember. I have to go." I said and walked away with the books in my hands.

"Ally? Is that you?" Austin asked.

I turned around and smiled with my eyes gleaming.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"Yeah! I mean, you look different-not like weird different, but, like - good different. Not that you didn't look good before-"Austin said.

"A good different. I get it." I laughed as I interrupted.

"So...does your head feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Great. Well...I guess I'll see you tonight?" He asked as our eyes both met eachother's.

"Of course." I said.

When it was about sevenish, I started getting ready for my date, and I started to apply mascara while staring into the mirror. As I kept looking at the mirror, I noticed a sudden image behind me.

"Ahh! Madame Melone, you've gotta stop scaring me like that!" I yelled getting some mascara off my face.

"I'm sorry dear, but things have changed. Why are you wearing all black? You look like your going to an emo convention." She said looking up at me.

"Just going to a little date, that's all." I said.

"What? You realize you have to use your powers for something way more important than a date. Time is ticking!" She said pointing at her clock.

"Can't I just live a litte?" I yelled.

"Your not going to live at all, if you don't get prepared! Timing has changed! You have until midnight to kill the man." She said.

"What? You said two more days!" I said turning around.

"I'm sorry, but I don't control the rules." She said.

I sat on my bed with my head down.

"So...what your saying is...it's either the death or the date?" I asked.

"It's your choice, Allison." She said.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Austin." I whispered.

**Sorry for a short chapter! But anyways, new story coming! I wanted it to be different, and not the same good-girl meets bad-boy type. I mean, I love them, but they can get a little boring, don't you think? Please Review and Favorite! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so here's the thing...I've noticed that people have started using "Austin & Ally:" the name I used FIRST, so please ask for my permission to use it. I already have to E-Mail a couple of Authors about it. Just ask permission or copyright my name. It's honestly not that hard. Anyway, I'd also like to apologize for posting the wrong chapter! It was from my old previous story. I'm SO sorry. Here's the real chapter!**

By this time, I was standing outside of the teacher's window, thinking of a plan.

_You could choke him in his sleep._

_You could just set the whole house on fire._

_You could not do this at all... _Not an option.

I sighed and used my wand to open his window of his room and gently went in.

**Austin's POV**

Ally, where are you? She was supposed to be here a half and hour ago. Why isn't she here?

I sat down playing on my phone scrolling through my settings over and over again.

"Would you like to order- well if it isn't the most popular guy in school; Austin Moon?" The waiter asked.

"You go to the same school as me?" I asked.

He scoffed.

"Of course I do, genius." He said with his hands on his hips.

"The names Frankie. Frankie Q Peerson. And I've heard that your going on a date with mi' lady tonight. Glad she stood you up." Frankie said.

"She didn't. She'll just be here a little late, that's all." I said.

"Oh. Well if you hurt my Ally, I'll have to open a can of butt-kick for you. This is your last and final warning." He said and walked away.

This kid would've probably been three inches shorter than me and way skinnier. I don't know, maybe he's the Urkel to Ally's Laura.

I looked at the time again, and another hour went by, so I got up and left the restaurant.

_Okay, I guess I'll have to just do a spell while he's asleep._

When I went into the room, it was dark. The small TV barely let out any light inside the room, and I thought this was the perfect time to just get it over with.

"_Dayvooo Yamjay -" _I whispered.

I heard a door. A door was quickly opening and I could hear the noise travel faster and faster towards the room. There wasn't anywhere to go. The bed was too small, and the closet was too crowded, so I just stood there.

As the person walked inside the room, I was in for an awakening.

"Ally?"

"Austin?"

He quickly grabbed my arm and got me out of the room.

"Why did you stand me up? And why are you in my house?" He asked.

"Wait a second...is Mr. Roberts your dad?" I asked.

"No! He's...my uncle. My parents died in a car crash. He was the only guardian I had. I don't really tell people." He said.

_"Don't listen to him! He's lying! Go back into the room, or kill them both!" _I heard Melone inside my head say.

I grabbed my wand out of my back pocket and faced it to Austin.

_"Just do it!" _She yelled.

"_Dayvooo Yamjay..."_ I started.

Austin looked scared and confused at the same time.

"Ally, what are you doing?" He yelled.

"I...I don't know." I said.

"Is that a wand in your hand?" He asked.

"Um...it's kind of a funny story." I said remembering that movie.

"Please tell me."

**Will Ally tell? Tune in soon to find out! Please copyright, Favorite, and Follow! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I decided that I wanted to do My Secret Penpal again because I sort of got blocked and deleted it, but now I have some ideas to keep it going! Enjoy the story! **

"So...let me get this straight...your ancestors had magical powers and your're a..."

"Witch." I interrupted.

"Ally, did you hit your head outside or something?" Austin asked.

"Look, Austin I know this sounds crazy, and I might even sound nuts, but it's true. And I really hope within time, you'll forgive me." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

I took a big breath in. I did have a lot to say.

"In order for me too live, I have to kill Mr. Roberts." I said.

"What? Ally, that's crazy. Is there any other way?" He asked.

"No. There's not." I said.

"Well...Ally, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to die." He said.

I looked up at him. He looked like he had more to say.

"...But I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I know people say we're too young, but I think I love you, Ally. And I'm willing to do anything for you. Even this."

"Austin...I don't know that to say..." I said.

We both looked into eachothers eyes and started to lean in.

_No! You musn't do this! Stop now!_

Somehow I went flying towards the end of the room full speed, practically flying.

"Oh my god, Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked running to help me.

"No...my legs are cut really bad..Austin look behind you!" I yelled.

Madame Melone came out of nowhere, gaining about four feet taller, with a knife in her hand ready to kill him. She ran towards him, but Austin pushed her away. Melone quickly got back up and cut Austin's arm giving it a bad cut. Austin screamed and tackeled the lady to the grown. I couldn't get up because of the cuts, and I couldn't aim my wand or I could hit Austin. I felt so angry that I could do anything at the moment.

"Melone, why are you doing this?!" I screamed.

She didn't answer, but quickly tried to fight back Austin once more. She was starting to get tired, and we could tell. Austin eyed me and aimed Melone in the right position for me to finally get her with my wand.

Melone screamed as she slowly got shorter and shorter and turned into dust on the floor and quickly absorbed.

Austin was weak, still on the floor, too, but in aw as he saw her turn into thin air.

We suddenly heard Mr. Roberts come from his room, running to see what was going on in the kitchen.

"Austin! Ally! I called the police...are you all okay? Hello? Hello?" He yelled.

None of us answered. I felt unconscious, and so did Austin. I closed my eyes, probably thinking that even though Melone just got killed, that wouldn't stop my death by 12:00. After, I just expected to be somewhere new.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And to the people that Review my old stories (Guests) and make old, not needed comments. I understand The Ice Skating Princess said that it wasn't a Cinderella story. (If you were smart, you'd not that that's the point.) Authors work hard on their stories, so don't be so quick to make mean comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for Following, Reviewing and Favoriting! It's great having readers like you :)**

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Very sure she will be. She recovered quickly and can come home."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

I heard the door close.

Bright lights shined over my face and scattered chatting.

_"Oh man. I'm in heaven, aren't I?" _I thought to myself.

Two faces appeared in my view and I knew who they were.

"Mom...dad? Where am I?" I asked.

"Well you took a pretty big accident, and you were sent to the hospital...and here you are." Dad said.

"Where's Austin?" I asked slightly getting up.

"He's in his room, sweetie." Mom said.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

They both looked hesitant, but nodded yes anyways.

I got up and walked out of the door after they told me his room number.

When I walked in, I saw Austin in his bed, with Miranda watching him.

I closed the door slowly and quietly, and I questioned her appearance.

"So this is your boyfriend...he's cute." Miranda said.

I laughed.

Miranda, why are you in here?" I asked.

"Well, I knew that you'd come in here eventually and check on Austin...and there's something I want to talk to you about." She said.

"Sure, anything. What is it?" I asked.

"Well...when I was scared at night from a bad dream, I heard mom and dad talking about you and that you were in the hospital. It..."

Tears filled her eyes.

"It really scared me. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I know we argue a lot and I call you mean things, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

I got up and say next to her on her chair and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Miranda. I'm fine. It's okay." I said.

Her face was smothered on my shoulder. Miranda wasn't very tall for her age.

"I'm sorry, Ally. Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course, kiddo." I wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm going to go check on mom and dad." She said and walked out.

I stood there in the chair staring at the ground sort of in shock that my own _sister_ just said sorry. I guess she wasn't a total pain I thought she was.

"Miranda's really cool. Just like her big sis." Someone said.

I looked up and saw that Austin was awake smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I guess you heard what happened." I said.

I stood up to face him better.

"Yeah. Times like that, I wish I had siblings." Austin chuckled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"The question is how are _you_? I just got some minor cuts, while you took off in the air!" Austin said.

"Austin, I'm fine. I promise. Fun Fact: Witches heal quicker." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well witch or not, I'm really glad your okay, Ally." He said.

A smile creeped on my face.

When I turned around, I saw that the empty hospital room expanded and we saw big images, including Madame Melone. Everything looked like illusions. Austin quickly got up from his bed and got infront of me.

"Don't be afraid, Allyson." Someone said in the big new colorful room we were in.

"Where are we? Who are you?" I yelled.

A big tall person appeared in our faces. We had to look up at him. For some strange reason, he looked really familiar.

"You are in the main Witch World." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We award you good news. You killed someone but...your a hero in this world. Melone was wanted for centuries, conning younger witches like yourself that they had to kill or they'd die. Her soul belongs to us now. And to show our gratitude, we'd like to give you anything you'd like." He said.

"Anything?" I asked.

Austin and I looked at eachother and it was like we read eachother's minds. When we told the guy what we wanted, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. You'll have nothing to worry about back home. They know your safe." He said.

He got a lot smaller to my height, and whispered in my ear.

"Guess who's going to get there powers in a couple of years, too?"

Suddenly, Austin was wearing this awesome outfit, and I was in a really pretty dress and our whole scene changed. We looked around, and saw that Austin and I were on the roof of the Eiffel Tower overlooking fireworks in the sky.

"Wow. This is beautiful." I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Austin said.

We both smiled.

I got closer to Austin and I was in his arms, cuddling.

"Austin did you really mean it when you said you'd give up your life for me?" I asked.

"Of course. Without you, I'd be nothing. I love you." He said.

Our eyes met again, and we got closer and closer and we kissed. It's like time lasted forever in that moment, and everything felt okay again.

"Perfect ending, right?" Austin asked.

"For now. Just wait 'til Miranda's the next generation teen." I smiled.

We both laughed and admired the fireworks once again.

**Enjoyed writing the story! Please be sure to Review and Favorite me as an Author :)**


	11. Upcoming Stories, Info

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that some of you thought that the ending was horrible or bad, and I really don't likw some of your opinions, but I really do respect them! Anyways, I wrote this Author's Note to tell you that due to multiple PM's, I will be writing a Sequel to Teen Witch. Honestly, I don't think a lot of people liked it because there wasn't much romance in it. I was mainly focusing on Ally, but I knew that I had to add other people. I will also be writing another story at the same time as Teen Witch. It's about Ally and her friends at a sleepover and they accidently prank call the Worldwide Popstar, Austin Moon. If you want more details or have any suggestions, please don't be afraid to PM me. The stories will start sometime in June. Happy summer, readers! :)**


End file.
